Princess On The Court
by NatsumeAiko
Summary: Ryoma has always wanted to meet strong tennis players as she loves learning from them. America wasn't enough of a challenge for her as she still can't beat her father using moves she has learned from the different professionals she has met. Making a decision to go back to Japan, Nanjiroh enrolled his daughter to Seishun Gakuen so she can find the true meaning of tennis.
1. Chapter 1

Echizen Ryoma, a well-known tennis player since the age of 12, have always enjoyed the thrill of playing matches off and on the tennis courts. No matter who is playing on the other side of the net, he has always been able to defeat them especially after he started competing since he was 7. He had met many players, defeated many players and learned from many players. But, there's always one player he can never defeat or figure out, Echizen Nanjiroh, his father.

Echizen Nanjiroh, or also known as Samurai Nanjiroh, was a well-known veteran in the Tennis world. He remained undefeated in all the matches he has played in, when he was active, and even until the final match of Grand Slam before he disappeared with no reason.

No one knows why he quit but the main reason is always reflected in his eyes.

"Oyaji!" Ryoma screamed out as they slammed open the shouji doors to his new room in Japan clutching desperately on the male uniform, "Why the hell am I enrolled as a MALE student?"

"Eh?" Nanjiroh yawned out as he read more of his porn, "I thought you said you wanted to play tennis here?"

"I do!" Ryoma screamed out while pulling Nanjiroh's hair, "But not as a boy. I am a girl for god sake. Once I am in the tennis club, I will tell them I am a girl since I can't keep on lying to the entire school. Aunt Ryuzaki would know I am a girl and embarrass me in front of everyone!"

"Ahh," Nanjiroh grumbled out as he remembered his demonic couch, "That old hag can't do anything to you."

"You stupid father!" The little girl yelled out as she tackled him and an impromptu wrestling match started.

Two women, Echizen's mother Rinko and her cousin, Nanako, watched in amusement as the little girl tackles her dad down and started pulling in his hair. The older men can't help but just wince and howl in pain hoping that his wife would help him.

"Ryoma," A warm voice called out as soft hand pulled the girl away from clawing on his father's face and she was placed on her mother's hip. "Let's leave your father alone and have breakfast. We made your favorite Japanese breakfast!"

"Okay," The young girl sighed as she wrapped an arm around her mother and let her carry her to the dining room because she was feeling comfortable being carried. Despite her having muscles from tennis, Ryoma would be considered small for her age, which she uses as an advantage since everyone underestimates her.

"So, Princess," Nanjiroh teasingly smirked her way as he settled down next to her on the dining table enjoying his morning tea, "Are you ready to take over tennis in Japan too?"

"Hmph," Ryoma haughtily smirk as she pulled down her cap over her shortly cut hair, "I will be the best player they have ever seen!"

"Not possible," Her father replied as he closed his eye to savor his tea before opening one that looked at her in amusement, "You still haven't beaten their number one player."

"Watch me!" The green-tinted haired girl gritted out, "I will beat him when I enroll."

"Oh, can you beat me then?" Nanjiroh smirked in a challenge.

Ryoma just glared at him before taking hold of Karupin, her beloved cat, and threw him at his face. The cat gladly pulled out his claw to make sure he doesn't fall and unfortunately, Nanjiroh's face had to be the place he landed on.

"OW!"

Nanako and Rinko watched with a happy gleam in their eyes before they realised that the youngest member of their family will be late for her first day of school. They quickly wrap up her lunch, and prepared her tennis bag next to it, before reminding her of school.

"Ryoma," Nanako called out as she held out the tennis bag and lunch out to her baby cousin, "You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry!"

"Oh no!" Ryoma exclaimed in worry between bites before swallowing the rest of her breakfasts in a rush. "See you after school! Thanks for breakfast."

Quickly putting on her helmet and making sure her school and tennis bag won't fly off, she skated out of her neighborhood and pray that despite the school was the school her father had gone to, people in there were normal.

"I hope I get to meet strong tennis players," Ryoma whispered under her breath as she came up to the entrance of Seishun Gakuen.

* * *

"Okay, class!" The class teacher called out as she clapped for attention to the rowdy first years, "I know it's the second term of the academic year, but we have a new student with us today. Echizen-kun would you please come in and introduce yourself."

"Hi," Ryoma deadpanned as she can't be asked to introduce herself feeling a bit lazy now that she realised how early she woke up, "My name is Echizen Ryoma."

The teacher sweatdropped as she realized that the boy wasn't going to introduce himself any further. The class was also unusually quiet. "Okay then, Echizen you can- "

"**SO CUTE!" **The girls in the class screamed out as they drooled over the cute boy that just walked into the class. Despite his cool introduction, his cute small size, fluffy hair, big hazel eyes, and long lashes, made him so cute in the eyes of all the females in the class.

"Quiet class!" The teacher yelled out as she hit her ruler against the table to make sure they don't scare the new student, "Echizen-kun, you can take the seat next to Horio. Horio raises up your hand please."

"Here!" A boy with weird eyebrows raised up his hand and Echizen can't help but cringe feeling that she got placed with one of the most talkative students in school. Not wanting to be in the center of attention of the girls in the class, which she found confusing as she was a girl herself, started to walk to her table.

As soon she got settled in her seat, taking out the first textbook for Maths, she immediately zoned out by staring out the window, watching the clouds pass by wishing she could be on a tennis court right now. Not realizing that she has been looking out the window for a while, classes flew by into the first break period and she was startled out of her though by the squeals of girls.

"Echizen-kun, do you have any hobbies?"

"Echizen-kun, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Echizen-kun, what do you look for in girls?"

"Echizen-kun, what club will you be joining?"

Ryoma just looked at them blankly with wide eyes before blinking and turning away from them. The girls all sigh in dejection before they heard him mutter in a low voice.

"Tennis"

"**So cute!"** All the girls squealed out before rushing back to their seats to prepare for the next lesson.

Echizen just sighed before burying her face onto her arms as he played around with the beads on her bracelet, counting them one by one to calm herself down as she doesn't really like being in the center of attention. She wishes that it was after school already. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep with the sun shining on her, not knowing that she was going to meet a group of people that will be special to her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ding-dong!_

Ryoma opened her eye blearily as she tried to adjust to the sun's rays currently shining in her eyes. The loud bell that signalled the end of school, and the start of club activities, startled her awake before she realised that she has slept until the end of school day.

_Oh well, _Ryoma thought as she stretched and grabbed her tennis bag, _might as well go see the tennis courts._

"Oi, Echizen," an annoying cocky voice yelled out at her ears and she can't help but cringe in annoyance, "You said you were going to sign up for tennis, right? Me too! I have two years of experience you know. I can teach you everything!"

"No thanks," Ryoma childishly drawled out before slinging her tennis bag and walking out of the classroom.

"Wait for me!"

The entire time they were looking for the courts, Horio haven't stopped bragging about his skills and how he won't be surprised if he gets scouted as a regular. Ryoma just rolled her eye in annoyance at the non-stop chattering not bothering to correct some of his grip since in the club someone may fix it then.

"Hah," A scoff sounded next to her and Ryoma realised she was already at the tennis courts area. Glancing to her left she saw a senior, maybe, with shaggy brown hair smirking at her. "There's no way you guys can play tennis. Especially the small one, can you even catch a lob little guy?"

Ryoma gave him a deadpanned look before smirking and walked away to the centre court where every first year was. She was not surprised that she was being underestimated already considering how short she is.

"You brat!" The senior yelled out as she got lifted by the front of her shirt, "You dare ignore me. My name is Arai and I am just a level below the regulars. Way better than you will ever be!"

_Hmm, he is quite fast on his feat but not much stamina since he is already breathing hard, _Ryoma thought as she let him rant before thinking of different ways to play with Karupin today.

"Arai!" A voice barked out and she looked over the gorilla's shoulder to see a spikey haired guy with an orange shirt and holding a tennis racket, "Let go of him. You shouldn't treat first years like this!"

"Mo-Momoshiro," The Arai guy paled before letting go of Ryoma's shirt causing her to drop onto the floor on her butt. Disgruntled at the rough landing, she rubbed her behind with a pout before realising a large hand was placed in front of her face.

"Hey there," Momoshiro grinned out at the smaller boy, "You okay?"

"Thanks," The girl gave a curt nod before grabbing her tennis bag that had fallen off her shoulder.

"You shouldn't let him bully you like that," The taller guy scolded her lightly as he pats her head. She shrugged him off before walking towards the vending machine behind him. Ordering some Ponta, Ryoma sighed in relief when the cold fizzy drink was in her hands and the grape flavours was on her tongue.

"Pft," Momoshiro snorted as he watched a blissful expression crossed the freshman's face, "Shall I take you the courts?"

"Mhmm," Ryoma agreed before walking towards the centre courts again. Once they arrived there, Momo-senpai, he told them to call him that, excused himself to go change to his uniform and I simply brushed off his wave before walking in the court.

Out of her peripheral, Ryoma saw a ball heading straight towards her face and with no time wasted, she pulled Horio's racket from his hand and lobbed it back to the direction where it came from. Whispers immediately started from the court.

"Did you see that?"  
"That boy hit Arai's serve like it was nothing!"

"Wasn't he considered a possible regular?"

"How can that shorty hit it back so easily?"

"Maybe, the serve was not that strong after all!"

"You brat!" Arai growled out as he stalked towards Ryoma and picked her up from the front of her shirt, "I'm going to beat some respect into you. Momoshiro isn't here to help you anymore. Take out your racquet, we are going to play a match and I will show you who is the better player out of the two of us!"

Ryoma smirked and adjusted her cap as she looked down at him with sharp hazel eyes. "You sure you won't cry when I beat you?"

Arai just clicked his tongue in annoyance before throwing the smaller freshman onto the ground and got into position on the other side of the net. Ryoma just calmly finished her Ponta, and grabbed her racquet from her bag, before walking to her side of the tennis court. She wondered whether she should go all out and use her left hand but decided against it and stayed using her right hand.

"Arai to serve!" The referee called out and blew his whistle to signal a start of a match.

"Prepare to lose brat!" Arai taunted out as he prepared for his famous serve and smirked as the ball zoomed past the unmoving freshman.

"15-love" Called the referee as he gave a pitying look to the small fresher.

Ryoma glanced uninterestedly to the spot the ball landed in and her eyes sharpened as she finished analysing the spend and technique of that ball. "Hmm," She hummed out as her stance relaxed and smirked at the 2nd year, "That wasn't fast enough. Shall I show you?"

"Shit," The second-year bit out at the cocky freshman and increased the strength he put on the shot.

However, being ready for this serve, she pulled her hand back and hit it right back to other side of the court resulting in Arai missing it. She watched however as Arai erased the ball mark with his shoe and told the referee that it wasn't in.

"30-love"

_Ahh, it's a self-call game. What a sore loser! _Ryoma pouted out as she crossed her arm. _Fine if you want to play dirty, I'll crush you._

"Hey," the little girl called out to Arai as she pointed her racquet at him, "Lying is bad. I am going to crush you."

For the next two shot, she let Arai think he has the upper hand by fumbling and making stupid mistake that would've caused her dad to disown her and for her brother to mock her. She watched as he started being cocky and used less strength in his swing during their rally which irritated her.

_Tsk, _she clicked her tongue in disappointment, _what player not take a game seriously until the end. Disappointing!_

"Hah," Arai spat out cockily as he smirked at Ryoma, "You shouldn't be too cocky brat."

"Stop talking and pay attention," Ryoma interrupted him on his rant, "For your poor display of sportsmanship, I am going to let you have a taste on a new serve I just learned. Make sure you keep an eye on the ball. Hiyah!"

The small girl did her special twist serve and managed to make everybody on and off the court speechless. In this serve the ball is spun inside which makes it spin towards the opponent and as it is a high level serve with a violent bounce, it could cause damage to one's face if not careful.

"Not possible!" Arai gritted out.

Ryoma didn't hesitate anymore and received a service ace resulting in Arai not being able to return any of her shots due to the power of her serves. Based on the referee's calls, the game point was currently 1-1.

Thinking that the freshman was only good in her service, Arai tried to get points back during his service game but because Ryoma stopped playing around, not a single ball managed to land on her side of the court. This made Arai nervous and before he knew it, he started making novice mistakes.

"6 games to 1!" The referee called out in awe, "Winner Echizen"

"Hmm," Ryoma pouted out as she walked towards the net, "It wasn't that fun, but it was a good game. Thank you senpai!"

"Don't fuck with me!" Arai snapped out as he held her up by her shirt, "There's no way you are better than me you brat. I am going to- "

"Arai!" A strong voice barked out that caused the second-year to pale rapidly. His knees wobbled and his hands shook.

From her point of view, Ryoma was able to see eight people standing behind the fence of the current court they were in. They were all wearing a blue jersey and was completely different from the other club members.

The person who barked out at Arai caught her eyes the most, A tall teen with glasses and a non-expressive face.

_Could they be the regulars? _Ryoma thought in cat-like curiosity as she dangle in the scared gorilla arms.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hmm" Ryoma hummed as she stared at the 9 figures behind the fence with curiosity, "So they're the regulars."

"Arai," The guy with glasses and sharp eyes commanded the second year again, "Put him down and give me 20 laps." Ryoma watched as the glasses wearing senior looked down intimidatingly at the guy currently holding her up and can't help but feel a shiver go down her spine. This guy means business.

"Yes Buchou!" Arai yelled out while standing in attention and immediately running out of the court to start his lap. Out of his fear, he dropped the first year onto the ground onto her butt and left Ryoma groaning considering it's her second time being dropped.

"Hey kid," a guy with red-hair and plaster in his right cheek grinned playfully at me as he held a handout, "You okay-nya?"

Ryoma pouted at him slightly as she can't help but envy his height, and how she barely reaches his chest, she nodded her head slightly before using his hand to stand and dusting her pants off. She can't help but realise how she barely sweat during that match and feel a bit put-out.

"That Arai," A guy with short black hair fussed worriedly, "How can he drop the kid like that? What of he hurt himself?"

She then looked up in confusion as her vision suddenly went dark, realising that 9 tall frames completely hid her away from the sun as they all stared down at her. She analysed each of them carefully hiding her smirk of amusement as they scan her up and down.

"What?" She snarked out, slightly uncomfortable with how all of them basically dwarfed her. Then again, she wasn't even tall to begin with.

"Who are you?" A tall guy with porcupine hair asked as he can't help but study the small freshman before him. "I have never seen you at the tennis courts before?"

Ryoma gave him a blank stare before giving a small bow of respect at all of them, completely ignoring the question asked at her.

"The name is Echizen, Echizen Ryoma," She politely introduced herself remembering her mother's words on how being polite will bring her far in life and prevent her from becoming useless like her father. "I am a new student at Seigaku. Nice to meet you!"

The nine boys stared at her in confusion since it's not often that a new student enrol in the middle of the semester considering their school have a reputation of being quite exclusive. Maybe not like Hyotei or Rikkaidai but still exclusive enough that it's hard to get in halfway through the year. The boys can't help but scrutinise her up and down wondering what made her so special to let her enrol at Seigaku.

"Non members are not allowed to play on the court," A strict monotone voice called out behind her and Ryoma can't help but gulp nervously as she watched the glasses guy from before staring down at her coldly. "Who let you in?"

"Myself," The shorter girl answered as she cocked an eyebrow at the serious, glasses guy, "I walked in. How did you get in?"

"You!" A guy with bandana hissed out as he glared at her before a familiar voice stopped him from advancing and beating her up for her disrespect towards his senior.

"What's going on here?" An old authoritative voice barked out from the gate of the tennis court and Ryoma watched as a familiar figure walked towards the regular. She can't help but cringe inwardly realising that she forgot to call her favourite aunt that she was coming back.

_I am going to get my butt kicked by her!_ Ryoma gulped in fear before making herself smaller behind the boys' taller frame.

"Coach!" All the regulars called out in surprise before giving her a bow of respect and effectively hiding her from view. The smaller girl can't help but snicker as she watch them bow down.

"Why aren't you all practicing?" Coach Ryuzaki asked out as she held onto her clipboard, "The preliminaries almost here and we still haven't decided the line-up for the match! Do you guys really want to win the summer cup or not!"

"Apologies," The scary looking glasses guy replied to her with remorse and frustration on his face, "We just had some problem between the club members. We will get to practice as soon as possible!"

"Hah, problems?"

"Yes," a soothing but deep voice said to her left and she saw cerulean eyes look down at her with amusement, "A small problem?"

The small comment ticked Ryoma off and she can't help but elbow the brown-haired senior in offense. "Who are you calling short?" She yelled out before realising her mistake as now Coach Ryuzaki's, and the other regulars', attention was on her.

"Oh-ho!" Coach Ryuzaki smirked out at the small figure in the middle of her regulars, "I haven't hear that voice in a while. How have you been Ryoma?"

"Geh," The smallest figure on the court gulped down as she walked towards her aunt and father's old coach, "Baa-chan! I've missed you so much. How have you-"

Before Ryoma could even finish her sentence, Coach Ryuzaki have punched her head lightly and the girl soon found herself sprawled again on the floor. Despite how the punch caused her vision to spin, she can vaguely hear two voices laughing at her and she has a feeling it's the porcupine haired guy and the cat-like guy.

"You brat!" Ryuzaki muttered out at the sprawled-out figure before grabbing the girl's hand to help her stand up, "You didn't even bother to come and tell me that you were going to enrol here."

"But baa-chan," Ryoma whined out as she grumbled and rubbed her sore head, "Dad didn't tell me you didn't know. I only want to play, why do I have to suffer this abuse?"

Coach Ryuzaki was about to berate her further when one of the regulars with a notebook stepped up to her to ask a question.

"May I ask Coach," The taller male raised his hand in a questioning gesture as his eyes stayed on the pouting form of the smaller player, "Who is he?"

"He?" the older women asked confused until she realised that her data analyst, Inui, thought that Ryoma was a boy. She was about to correct him when she saw the smaller girl's twitched up in amusement.

_Ahh, I see. You are playing your pranks again aren't you, you little imp!_

"This is Ryoma," The coach started out as she placed an arm on Ryoma's shoulder and pulling her in slightly, "HE is sort of my godchild and I hope you guys can look after him from now on."

"Hey, hey!" Ryoma cut her off and started to jump on her heel as her eyes scanned the group in front of her, "Let's play a match!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ryoma can't help but looked on in amusement as everyone on the court looked at her like she was crazy. Well, she can be considered crazy considering she just asked nine national players to play a match with her when no one even knew who she was. YET!

"So," The short girl drawled out as she walked onto one side of the net while pointing her racket at her baa-chan, "Can I have a match?"

Coach Ryuzaki smirked at the cocky attitude of the girl and can't help but imagine the face of her previous student who had also challenged her when she was younger. He was a student that led to be the biggest headache of her life while also being the best achievement in her entire career.

"Sure!" The elder woman barked out before sitting down on the side bench where she usually sits during a match to analyse her players.

"Who do you wanna have a match with Ryoma?"

"Hmm," Ryoma hummed out in glee as she looked at all the nine guys in front of her, "I want porcupine guy! He laughed at me earlier so I want to crush him. I want the snake guy later."

"PORCUPINE GUY! I have a name you know." The accused guy screamed out as he started to swing his racket around in anger at the rude freshman. Even though Momo is usually a chill senior, he still wants some sort of respect.

"You never told me," Ryoma pouted out as she felt offended that he didn't like the nickname she gave him.

"It's Momoshiro!" Momo yelled out as he walked closer towards the net before showing his racket to her to decide who would serve first, "Which?"

"Rough," Echizen purred out in excitement as she felt the adrenaline rush she always feels when she is playing her favourite sport. The racket ended up smooth and Momoshiro was to serve first.

"Let's have fun ne, Momo-senpai!"

"Momoshiro to serve!" Oishi called out as he took on the role of umpire. Not going to lie, he is also curious on who this little girl is and whether her tennis skills is as good as her spunky attitude.

Momoshiro breathed out and quickly analysed his opponent. He watched with keen interest as the girl switched out of her bratty persona from before and became an aloof opponent with sharp eyes and a perfect receiving form.

"I'll take it easy on you, shorty!" The second-year smirked out before sending a serve with only 30% of his strength getting ready to propel himself forward to receive Ryoma's hit.

However, before he could even move after his serve, out of his peripheral he saw a yellow object flying to his left. As Momo was too in shock to move, he can't help but just let out a gasp and stare at the ball that is now on his side of the court, bouncing innocently. It felt like his entire body froze.

"Ne," Ryoma's voice whined out in monotone with a tint of annoyance, "Can you play seriously? I barely saw your muscle contract. At least use 70% of your upper arm muscle or this match is going to be a breeze."

**On the side lines:**

"Tezuka," Fuji gasped out as his eyes flew open staring at the smallest player he has ever seen in the court, "Did you see-"

"Ah," Tezuka confirmed with only a nod of his head. He is too in shock, despite it not being showed on his face. He can't believe that a freshman knows Atobe's secret move. Considering that the move has been used on him more than a couple of times in matches, it's weird that a freshman would know such a difficult move.

"World of ice!" Inui gasped out as his pen froze on the notepad he was previously scribbling on.

"I don't think Momo has realised yet," Kawamura nervously sighed out, worried for his underclass man.

"I think he is too dumb to realise it!" Kaido hissed out in anger as he watched the cocky freshman rile up his stupid teammate.

"Phew," Eiji whistled out as his eyes focused on the shorty, "Chibi-chan sure knows how to shock everyone!"

**Back on the court:**

"Hmm," Momo smirked out as he got ready to serve again, "I won't hold back this time!"

The second-year served with his usual power and can't help but gave a small smile when he saw the girl's eyes widened in shock. However, the shock was only for a while before she smiled and hit the serve back easily.

"1-0" Oishi yell out as he watched Ryoma won Momo's service game. She is truly talented if she was able to defeat him this easily.

The rally went on for a while before Momo realised that Ryoma was going to hit a lob. Taking his chance, the power player received it using his special technique Dunk smash.

Ryoma watched in shock at the power of the smash and pouted as her racket got blown away due to the strength of the shot.

"Oh," the shorter girl sighed out as she went to grab her fallen weapon, "So that's what you've been hiding. I guess I still need to improve my insight. Kei-chan is going to be mad at me."

"Kei-chan?" Momoshiro asked out in curiosity as he listen to the girl mumbling to herself.

"Hmm," Ryoma gave an innocent smile while cursing herself on the inside. They weren't supposed to know yet.

"Let's continue the game shall we!" The shorter girl happily called our before switching her racket onto her dominant hand. Her left hand.

"She is a lefty!" Inui gasped out in shock while the rest of the regular watched the match with bated breath.

Seeing how she became serious, Momo also turned on his game face and took the match more seriously. He knew that the opponent he is facing now is not that small, bratty little freshman that teased them earlier.

"Hey Momo-senpai," Ryoma called out with a cattish smile, "Since you showed me your signature move, should I show you one of mine?"

The freshman then causes an uproar to occur on and off court when she decided to use her favourite move of all time. Her Twist-serve!

"Fujiko!" Eiji called out in shock as he immediately looked at his friend.

"Hmm, what an interesting little player we have here!" The cerulean eyed boy hummed softly before giving a soft giggle. _For a girl, _Fuji thought quietly as a small smirk appeared on his dace, _you play really well Ryoma-chan._

Momo gaped in shock at the sudden ball going straight to his face, leaving him no chance to react and all he could do was try to avoid the ball from hitting him. Looking at the grinning freshman on the other side of the net, he can't help but grin in excitement at the chance of playing an interesting opponent.

"Give me your best shot, Chibi!"

"Game 2-6! Ryoma's win," Oishi called out from his position and gave a small sympathetic smile at the sprawled out figure below him. After a long rally game, Momo managed to gain two sets but his unnecessary comments caused the shorter player to get mad at him thus resulting his current predicament.

"You little demon!" Momoshiro gasped out as he tried to get his breathing back right again. During the game he made a small comment on how Ryoma's girly figure would look nice with big boobs, the shorter player made him run around all over the place.

"Humph!" Ryoma growled out angrily as she stepped on his stomach to walk towards Coach Ryuzaki. _Why are boys so gross? _The girl thought with slight annoyance, _are boobs the only thing they think about? Just like stupid dad and brother._

"You know the twist serve?" A tall guy with thick-framed glasses blocked her way, making her bumped into his stomach.

"Hmm, yea" She said distactedly while rubbing her face that bumped into his surprisingly hard stomach, "I learned the move a year ago. I still haven't perfected it yet."

"You got rusty Ryoma," Coach Ryuzaki sighed out as she handed the girl a bottle of water and a small towel to wipe her sweat away. "I expected more from you. You let Momo have 2 games!"

The girl just pouted petulantly as she listens to her aunt nag at her about what she should have done better during the match. Despite her getting older in age, she doesn't seem to have weaken her Spartan coaching style at all.

"Your insight was shit as well," A deep voice that caused all the nine regulars to stand up and be on gueard, "Ore-sama is very disappointed in you Ryo-chan!"

"Geh," Ryoma gulped as she turned around and watched with an annoyed face to the biggest drama king she is unfortunately related to. "Kei-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Picking you up ungrateful brat!" Atobe barked out as he crossed his arms across his chest while giving the Seigaku regulars a cold side glance. "Come on, my mother wants to meet you! Your dress is in the car."

"Wait," Momo finally found the strength to ask out as he raised his arm in question, "Dress? Shouldn't it be suit?"

Atobe smacked his forehead and the Seigaku regulars watched in awe as the freshman in question giggled out in glee before twirling around in delight near Kabaji (cause Atobe can't go anywhere without him)

"Boys," Ryuzaki called out in amusement and smiled apologetically at them, "Meet Ryoma, My grandNIECE"

.

.

.

"WHAT?!"


End file.
